The Family of a Hero
by IcePick93
Summary: Link goes on vacation with his Family, what will happen? Only time will tell. Malink


_This is my first try at this writing stuff so please let me know what you guys think, I will really appreciate it. Any and all questions will be answered and I may give shot outs to those who give a helpful review any ways enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda or it's characters. Nintendo does so they deserve the credit I only own the story._

It was a peaceful night at Lonlon Ranch, all was calm except for the sound of an excited whinny coming from a horse. Out in the corral a young redhead was singing quietly to the magnificent animal. The song she sang was passed to her from her Mother, who learned it from her mother. The young girl was a spitting image of her mother and had a heavenly voice to match. The girl was no more then six years of age and eagerly awaited the arrival of her father from his most recent adventure. "maybe he will show up tonight Epona." The young girl said excitedly. The horse nuzzled her cheek lovingly and snorted quietly, waiting for the girl to pet her. As she was distracted petting the beloved mare the two failed to notice a figure approach them. "what are you doing up young lady?" The mysterious figure said in a deep caring voice. The young girl quickly spun around and ran to the figure and leaped into his strong caring arms. "Daddy! I missed you!" The young girl squeeled with excitement. The Blonde man chuckled and smiled lovingly down at his young daughter. "I missed you too Princess." He hugged her firmly the hoisted her up on his shoulders. "say where is your Mother?" He asked. "I think she is in sewing clothing for the baby." The young girl said knowingly. "Well why don't we go surprise her?" the man asked in a slightly mischevious tone. The young girl grinned in an equally mischevious tone, "okay hehe." The man turned to look at his beloved mare who quickly trotted over and nuzzled his cheek and gave him a loving lick. He laughed gently, "I missed you too Epona." He led his trusty steed into the barn and closed it the looked up at his daughter who was still sitting on his shoulders rather quietly. He then noticed she had fallen asleep and lowered her into his arms and carried her into the house quietly.

Hearing the door open The Woman sitting in the rocking chair by the small table in the corner with an oil lamp faintly glowing, casting an orange glow in the room, looked at the man holding her sleeping daughter in his arms and rushed over to him. "Link! Honey you have returned from your trip!" she said with extreme happiness and excitement in her voice. She looked into his cerulean blue eyes admiring his handsome face, his long unruly blonde hair hanging around his face like a golden picture frame. A light scar lined his jaw up along his cheek . A faint smile upon his face, he replied "Yes my darling Malon I am back, and I'm fairly certain that the lost woods are once again safe for the kokiri children to roam once again." He smiled lovingly at His wife and then looked down at his daughter with the same expression. "I'm gonna go tuck her in then I will be back down to spend time with you." She nodded still smiling and walked to the stove to retrieve the kettle that had been boiling.

Link carried his precious daughter into her room right next to his own room, and laid her gently on the bed. He gently pulled the covers up over her small body and covered her up. She stirred quietly and looked up at him with a faint smile but then it faded away. "Daddy you're not leaving again already are you?" Tears threatening to pour from her deep blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere baby, I promise." He smiled and stood to leave when he heard, "Daddy, before you go can you play me a song on your Ocarina?" He turned to face her and melted at her cute pleading face. He laughed quietly "Now how can I say no to a face like that?" He pulled the Ocarina of time from his tunic and began to play a soft soothing melody. Slowly the little girls eyes began to sink till they were closed entirely, and a faint snore left her lips. Link finished his song and put the ocarina away. He looked at the sight before him. His little girl lay sleeping with a look of peace on her face. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead softly. "Goodnight Katie, sweet dreams." And with that he quietly left the room closing the door slowly as to not wake his sleeping daughter.

Malon was standing at the stove making tea for her husband and herself, she just set the kettle down when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and leaned her head back against her husband's chest. "Link darling, I missed you so much." She stated sadly.

He smiled fondly down at his beautiful wife. "She only gets more and more beautiful everytime I see her." He thought to himself before replying. "I've missed you too." He then gently kissed the top of her head before gently picking her up cradling her in his arms and carrying her to the couch.

"Link what are you doing?" Malon could not help but laugh as she was carried away from her task.

"You work too hard, I'll make the tea you just relax." Link stated softly. He quietly walked over to the hearth and took off his signature sword and shield and quietly laid them aside. He then made his way across the room to finish the task his wife had started.

Malon stared quietly smiling at the picture of her wedding and next to it was the picture of Link and herself holding their daughter Katie when she was just born. Her husband quietly sat next to her and handed her the cup quickly noticing what she was staring at he smiled fondly. "I wouldn't trade a single day for a hundred years the other way." He quietly added and she turned and gave him a loving kiss. "It sure has been a wild ride hasn't it Link?" malon asked.

He nodded quietly still smiling. "My dad is coming over tomorrow and taking us out on a little vacation… you didn't forget did you?" she watched nervously waiting for his response. He laughed lightly and added "Of course not, I will come along. Did he mention where we are going?" She sighed. " You know him he said it was a surprise.

(A/N) What could the surprise be? Hmmm only time will tell, Let me know what you guys think!)


End file.
